


Beach with Ichika

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, beach outings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Ken and Touka brings Ichika to the beach for the first time.





	Beach with Ichika

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos & comments if you liked it!

"Uwah!! It's the beach!" Ichika screams, her little feet happily stomping into the soft sand beneath her. "Mama! Papa! Hurry!"

"She's so excited," Touka says, giggling at her daughter who looked back at them with a huge smile on her face.

Kaneki takes his wife's hand while his other hand was occupied with their beach necessities. "Yeah. She's been waiting for this day for ages. Wait for us, Ichika! Your mama's with child so she can't run!"

"Okay!!"

They found a nice spot with beach chairs and set up their picnic mat there, placing their bags and food down onto the mat. Ichika quickly brings out her swimming costume from her ladybug backpack and jumps up and down. "Mama! I wanna go change now!"

With a matching swimming costume in her hand, Touka smiles at her daughter. "Let's go then."

"Wait! I'm going with you! What if you fall down, Touka? It's dangerous!" Kaneki exclaims.

"No can do. You need to stay and protect our spot. Besides, you can't go into the changing room with us."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Ichika will protect me, right darling?" She smiles and Ichika grins. "Yeah!"

The mother and daughter walk off, leaving poor Kaneki behind looking at them slowly disappearing in the distance. He sighs. The two of them are such bullies. While he busies himself with blowing air into his daughter's inflatable turquoise pool float, he stares out at the calm ocean and smiles. How long has it been since he's at the beach? He vaguely remembers he came once with his father and mother and that he had a very fun time. After his father passed away, his mother wouldn't bring him here anymore—

Ichika's cheerful voice interrupts his thoughts. "Papa! Do I look good?"

Before him stood his daughter in a black flowy swimsuit. Kaneki pats her head with a smile. "You look cute, Icchan."

"Yay! Mama! Papa says I'm cute!" She jumps over to Touka who also smiles at her daughter. "That's good."

Ken gazes up at his wife, who was in a matching black flowy bikini, with a black skirt tied at her hip. Touka knows what he's thinking—how beautiful she is—judging from the same expression he had from years ago when she cut her hair. Eyes slightly wide, cheeks blushing and lips parted.

Blushing, she gently slaps his cheeks to get him to snap out of his trance and he did. "What are you staring at, you pervert?"

"W-Wha—no! You're just—so beautiful..." He feels his own cheeks warm.

"Well, thank you. A-Aren't you going to change?"

He looks down at his simple white buttoned shirt and black pants. "Ah this is what I'm going to wear. These pants are my swimsuit."

"I see."

"Can I go play?!"

The parents nod. Just then, a bunch of children come over and stares at Ichika's mix of white and black hair. A boy then points out. "You have weird hair!"

Ichika pouts and Kaneki is just about to scold them when a girl steps out. "You wanna play?"

"Mm!"

As the group of children smile and runs towards the ocean first, Touka pulls Ichika back. "Icchan, promise us that if they bully you, come and tell us."

"Okay!"

"Good girl. Go and have fun!"

Ichika puts on her turquoise pool float, then turns to run after the children before they throw her a beach ball. Ken grabs Touka's hand and helps her settle down onto the beach chair before he does the same and they watch fondly at their daughter who played happily with the bunch of children. They ran around in the sand, playing with the beach ball and seeing their daughter with a huge smile on her face, they were glad that they brought her here.

"She's growing up way too fast. I still remember when she was a child, she used to go, daddy, daddy!" Ken sighs, tightening his grip around his wife's hand, which she returns with a small squeeze and a smile directed to him.

"Come on, she still does that. But I get what you mean. It seems just like yesterday she was born. She is still our darling though. You'll forget about that soon enough after this one's out." Touka says, hand resting on her belly and he grins, kissing her belly and laying his head there.

"Mm. I can't wait to see Kou. Will he look like me or you, I wonder?"

She snorts at his stupid question. "I bet he'll look just like you from head to toe. Even your annoying voice and face."

He separates from her belly and frowns at her. "You're so mean!"

"Shush. I'm not done. He'll have a caring and kind personality like yours and of course—" She cups his cheeks, making his eyes lock onto hers. "Your handsome face too."

He flushes. "I'm not—"

"You're just too humble, Ken." She emphasizes his name, capturing his full attention. "You haven't noticed but you often get stares from women whenever we go out. I wouldn't blame them though, since you are attractive."

His jaw drops and he can't find the words to say.

"Papa! Mama!"

They separate immediately, cheeks turning red as they see their daughter running over to them together with a boy.

"What's up, sweetie?" Touka asks, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"I got a boyfriend! His name's Kenta!" The girl chirps and Ken freezes.

"Hello, Uncle, Auntie! I'm Kenta!" The black haired boy greets.

Kaneki pulls Ichika over to them and a worried expression falls on his face. "Icchan, what happened? Did he threaten you to say that?"

"You can tell us anything," Touka adds.

Ichika shakes her head with a smile. "I like Kenta! So we're together now!"

The white-haired male wants to faint immediately. It'll be a hundred years more before someone deserves to be with his precious daughter. Besides, she's only 6 years old!

"Darling, it doesn't work that way. The two of you needs to have mutual feelings for one another, that's how it happened between your mother and me. We were in love for 5 years." He explains and Ichika cocks her head to the side.

"So I should date Kenta for 5 years?"

"No! You—"

Touka gasps and he stops to turn to his wife who had her eyes wide open. "What happened to your knee, Icchan?!"

Ichika's right knee had a small abrasion and Kaneki immediately glares at Kenta. "Did you do this to her?"

She pulls her father's pants, making him look back down at her. "No! Papa, I fell down by myself just now! It's not Kenta's fault!"

Touka places a hand on her husband's back, telling him to calm down and that she'll take it from here. She holds her hand, staring into her grey eyes. "Is that really true, Icchan?"

"Yes!"

The violet-haired female looked to Kaneki and nods, to which he seems to have gotten the message. "Okay, papa's sorry. We should get that wound treated first, alright? Then we will talk about Kenta-kun."

They first ask Kenta to leave, before Kaneki takes out the first aid kit from his backpack and starts to treat the wound. Ichika hisses at the pain when he pours some kind of liquid over the abrasion that stings and she squeezes her mother's hand. After cleaning and disinfecting it, he sticks a huge smiley-faced plaster on her knee that covers the whole wound. "All done. You did a great job bearing with the pain, Icchan. But don't worry us next time, okay?" Kaneki says.

Her eyes brim with tears and she tackles her papa and mama with a tight hug. "I'm sowwy!!! I won't do it again!!"

They return the hug and kisses her head. Touka grabs some tissues to clean her tear-stained face and then gets her to sit down. The parents look at her with a frown. "We're also sorry. We should have looked after you better and we could have prevented you from getting hurt."

Ichika shakes her head. "I'm okay!"

Kaneki smiles. "Promise us you'll be more careful next time, yeah?"

"Mm!!"

The girl quickly turns and runs back to the same bunch of children to continue playing with them.

-EXTRA-

"Did you have fun today, Ichika?" Touka asks.

Ichika squeezes her parents' hands as she walked in between her papa and mama with a huge grin. "Yeah!"

"That's good. So..back to what we were discussing earlier, what was up with Kenta?" Kaneki has an extremely menacing smile on his face and the two of them shivers at it.

"I...I thought it over and if it makes papa and mama sad, then I don't want Kenta anymore!"

The parents' hearts warm at her sentence and they can't help but squat down to give her a hug.

\--

When they reach home, Ichika asks if they can we go to the beach again next time and the two of them have difficulties answering their daughter's question.


End file.
